cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Asari Republics
The Asari Republics are collectively one of the major nations in Citadel Space; actually a coalition of asari republican governments with a tradition of true and total democracy. While the asari's elcor neighbours are content with their home system and a small handful of colonies, the asari have settlements across the territory. Easily the most economically powerful sector of the galaxy, the asari worlds of Outer Council Space traditionally used their financial clout to keep the galactic market stable. Their military fleets patrol shipping lanes and colony space against smugglers arriving via relays from the Attican Traverse. Government The Republican structure of government has no appointed leaders as such; given the enormous deference they are shown, foreign governments typically look to the public statements of influential Matriarchs as indicators of the political direction of the asari people as a whole. The only notable exception to this practice is the Republics' representative on the Citadel Council. The current Councilor is Irissa, replacing Councilor Tevos, who stepped down to the position of Ambassador following the postwar reactivation of the relays. Republics are generally open to tourists and foreign commercial interests, although the processes required to comply with local regulation efforts can sometimes seem lengthy. Travel to Thessia, for instance, is heavily regulated (although not discouraged as such) to combat smuggling within the planet's element zero industry. Immigrants are similarly welcome provided they comply with local laws; the asari predilection for mating outside their species results in significant populations of aliens joining their mates in living on asari worlds, and non-asari residents without direct familial bonds are also not uncommon, usually living in enclaves, but welcomed readily enough by asari natives. Language High Thessian (also known as simply "Thessian", "asari standard", etc.) is the closest the Republics come to a single common language. See: Asari Language. Military The asari military consists of two branches: the huntress cadres which comprise ground forces and the navy. The huntress cadres most closely resemble a collection of tribal warrior bands with modern weapons and equipment; no formal hierarchy of leadership or standardisation of practices across the cadres exists in any concrete form. While historically a well proven concept as elite light infantry, the cadres showed their flaws and insufficiency during the Reaper War. See: Asari Huntress. The Asari Republican Navy is organized and outfitted along the conventional standards of its Citadel Council peers, and is a capable fighting force, if currently hamstrung by failure of its political leadership. Vessels include the Huntress Class, and the Fleet Orison Class Shuttle. Diplomacy When they encounter a new species or planet, the asari are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They’re unfazed that some of their investments or decisions might not pay off for decades or centuries. Matriarchs can seem to make incomprehensible decisions, but their insight is evident when their carefully-laid plans come to fruition. In interstellar relations, this long view manifests in the unspoken policy of centrism. The asari instinctively seek to maintain stable balances of economic, political, and military power. Traditionally, asari spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They invite new species of advanced development to join the galactic community, knowing that their ideals and beliefs will inevitably influence the existing culture. The asari tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves, too: for example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if alternatives are available. The asari welcomed both the elcor and the raloi into the galactic community. Planets Planets and Republics are not synonymous; in many cases asari worlds are not named for their founding Republic, and well-settled colonies are often home to multiple Republics. *Alveon *Calabsa *Chroma *Drushana *Epira *Hyetiana *Lusia *Lymetis *Nevos *Niacal *Sanves *Thessia *Trategos The Republics have no formal capital world or centre of authority, but as the asari homeworld Thessia is generally regarded as one in everyday use. See Also *Illium *Serifia Relevant Threads Protests: CDN discusses the fallout of the Asari Republics' relative lack of action during the Reaper War. Category:Nations Category:Asari Republics